Lead Development and Optimization Shared Resource ? Project Summary The Lead Development and Optimization Shared Resource (LDOSR) is a University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) shared resource composed of three functions: 1) High Throughput Screening (HTS); 2) Medicinal Chemistry (MC); and 3) the Biotechnology, Innovation and Optimization Center (BIOC). Collectively, these three functions allow the LDOSR to accelerate projects from early method development around cancer pathways or targets, through high throughput screening, compound hit prioritization, secondary in vitro confirmatory assays, medicinal chemistry optimization, in vitro pharmacology testing, in vivo pharmacokinetics and drug delivery formulations for in vivo preclinical proof-of-concept testing. The LDOSR has modified its composition and activities over the past four years in order to provide the best possible support to KUCC members. The Preclinical Proof of Concept (PPOC) service was eliminated from the LDOSR at the end of 2012 because many KUCC members had similar functionality within their own laboratories. Furthermore, it was realized that the LDOSR would be enhanced by a dedicated medicinal chemistry expert. Therefore, Frank Schoenen joined the LDOSR to provide medicinal chemistry optimization services. In 2014, the LDOSR formed a project management service known as the Target Acceleration Group (TAG). TAG aims to accelerate projects from early method development around cancer pathways or targets and more seamlessly move projects between HTS, Medicinal Chemistry and the BIOC. TAG helps KUCC members navigate the drug discovery, delivery and development process more efficiently.